La Travesía de las Cartas Pokemon
by Raymon
Summary: Raymon, un niño de Devon, decide partir a la copa mundial de cartas Pokemon. En su camino, tendra que saltar muchos obstaculos.
1. El primer encuentro

La Travesía de las Cartas Pokemon  
  
Devon era un pequeño pueblito montañoso situado al pie oeste de Mt.Moon.  
Alli la cantidad de habitantes no superaba la centena y media. Todos se conocían entre si, y eran escasos los robos o incidentes. En Devon, vivia un niño, un niño muy curioso, siempre buscando aventuras nuevas. Su nombre era Raymon. Tenia ojos castaños, pelo negro y tez blanca, tan blanca que  
parecia el color de un muerto.  
Ese dia emprendería un largo camino hacia Biols, donde se realizaria la decimonovena copa de cartas pokemon. Asistirían personas de todas partes del mundo. El era el campeon de Devon. Ese mismo dia, emprenderia un largo  
viaje, mas largo de lo que pensaba.  
  
Capítulo 1  
Compañía por error.  
  
Devon comenzaba a movilizarse. El alba se filtro por la ventana de Raymon que ya estaba despierto desde unos veinte minutos atrás. Se incorporo en los codos para observar el panorama de su cuarto. Era un cuarto pequeño. - Es lo que necesito - decía Raymon. Su cama estaba sobre el lado izquierdo, al lado de la ventana. A un metro, se encontraba una biblioteca llena de  
novelas. Una pasión de Raymon, era la lectura. Leia desde una novela  
romántica hasta Shakespear.  
Hoy es el gran dia - Pensó  
Se levanto de la cama y se miro en el espejo. Tenia el pelo como si  
hubiera hecho un viaje en avion a ventanilla abierta. Su pijama estaba  
arrugado. Abrio la puerta y cruzo el pasillo hacia el baño. Se lavo los  
dientes y se duchó.  
Bajó por la escalera de a dos escalones. Estaba increíblemente alegre.  
Ese mismo dia partiria a Biols. El fruto de años y años de practica le  
habian brindado esa posibilidad.  
Raymon vestia un buzo de lana color escarlata, pantalones vaqueros  
desgastados y botas cortas.  
Tendras que comer bien, te espera un largo viaje -  
Al instante le puso un plato con cereales en su pedazo de mesa.  
Raymon los comio de tres bocados y subio de vuelta a su cuarto. Tomo una pequeña mochila y en ella coloco su mazo de cartas pokemon, una  
camisa de repuesto, etc.  
Se sento en el borde de la cama para pensar unos segundos antes de  
partir. Se puso a pensar si lo que hacia era lo correcto. Reflexiono todo lo que no reflexiono en los dias anteriores, pero queria y deseaba mucho la copa  
de cartas.  
  
Penso en cruzar por el puente que conectaba a Devon con Laicep. El camino  
para llegar ahí era mucho mas largo porque tenia que cruzar el pueblo,  
pero desde ahí, seria mas facil llegar a Biols.  
Raymon cruzo el pueblo sin ningun problema. Eran aproximadamente las 11  
de la mañana cuando llego al puente. Primera decisión, primer problema, el puente estaba roto. No habia manera de pasar. Tenia que hacer todo el  
camino de vuelta para cruzar por la otra punta del pueblo.  
A las 11:45 llego a la otra punta. Alli no habia ningun problema. Un  
cartel indicaba:  
Laicep - 3km  
Costa del Silencio - 15km  
Raymon camino medio kilometro cuando se topo con una granja. Habia  
algunos poochyenas durmiendo. Un niño de pelo negro enrulado estaba  
trabajando la tierra. Levanto la cabeza y miró a Raymon.  
¡ Quieto ahí ! -  
Raymon no se movió.  
Quien eres ? -  
No me hagas daño, soy Raymon, de Devon -  
Aja. Donde vas ? -  
A Biols, a la copa mundial de cartas pokemon -  
Cartas Pokemon !. Porque no me dijiste eso desde el principio ? -  
No me lo preguntaste ^^ - Estas frito si quieres ir por aquí, hay un río que divide Laicep de Costa del Silencio. Yo te puedo cruzar en bote, pero pienso cruzar cuando termine  
aquí, yo tambien voy a la copa de cartas pokemon. -  
Perfecto, quieres algo de ayuda ? -  
Nunca viene de más. Pasame esa pala si ? -  
Ten. ¿ Por cierto, como te llamas ? -  
Carlo. Un gusto -  
Asi que tu también juegas cartas pokemon ? - Por supuesto, es lo unico interesante por aquí. Tambien crio pokemons. Esos son de mis padres, son pochyenas, los mejores pokemon que hay. Yo tengo una  
Selebi adentro. -  
Que mazo tienes ? -  
Fuego, es el mejor desde mi punto de vista. Y tu ? -  
Roca -  
Que te parece un duelo ? -  
Perfecto .-  
  
Aquí los dejo, espero que les guste. El capitulo que viene les pongo el  
duelo y Carlo y Raymon partiran hacia Biols. Por favor escriban alguna  
Review !!!.  
Salu2:  
Raymon 


	2. Duelo de titanes

La Travesía de las Cartas Pokemon  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
El Duelo Inconcluso  
  
Escenas del capítulo anterior ^^: Raymon partió de Devon hacia Biols, la sede del decimonoveno campeonato de cartas pokemon. En su camino, conocía a Carlo, un niño de Laicep también aficionado a las cartas pokemon, el cual le ofreció un duelo al que Raymon  
aceptó.  
  
Hagámoslo más interesante - Sugirió Carlo.- Si yo gano, tu termina mi trabajo, pero si tus ganas, yo te doy a Charizard versión oro, una carta que solo existe en este fic y que tiene el poder de ataque de fuego púrpura  
que saca 19 puntos de vida a la criatura objetivo. ¿ Aceptas?.  
Acepto - Replico Raymon.  
Los dos se sentaron en torno a una mesa de mármol circular que estaba a  
unos metros de donde estaba trabajando Carlo.  
Baraja mi mazo, yo barajare el tuyo.-  
Los dos barajan los mazos mutuamente.  
Luego de barajar, cada uno toma 7 cartas.  
Te concedo el primer turno Raymon. Soy demasiado bueno- -  
Gracias -  
Raymon bajo una energía roca y termino su turno. Me toca - Dijo Carlos, y de inmediato, robo una carta y bajó una energía  
fuego.  
Listo -  
Raymon robo una carta y se encanto al descubrir la carta que había  
robado. Bill, solo bajándola, robabas dos cartas.  
Juego Bill. Robo dos cartas -  
Echo, igual, con dos cartas mas o dos cartas menos no me vencerás -  
Raymon procedió a robar dos cartas.  
Bajo otra energía roca.  
Ven aquí lagartija del demoño!!! - Un niño alto, de ojos azules y pelo negro, pasa corriendo tras un Trecko. Te va a dar una verdadera paliza maldita lagartija!. Nunca te volverás a  
escapar porque te voy a cortar las patas. !!. -  
¿ Necesitas ayuda amigo? - Dijo Raymon mirando sobre el hombro para ver  
mejor la escena. Nunca esta de más - respondió el muchacho sin levantar la vista del Trecko.  
Raymon se levanto de la silla y corrió tras el Trecko.  
Carlo hizo lo mismo. El Trecko solo miraba sobre el hombro sin parar de correr y le echaba la  
lengua al muchacho que se enojaba cada vez más. Raymon se le adelanto y salto arriba del Trecko agarrándolo por la cola.  
Ten - le dijo al muchacho entregándole al Trecko que se movía como si  
estuviera tocando un cable pelado. Gracias!. Es mi mascota, Trecko. Me dirigía hacia Biols a la copa de cartas  
pokemon cuando saltó de mi mochila. - El muchacho vestía una camisa de color blanco inmaculado, unos pantalones  
de jogging azul oscuro y unos championes grises con azul marino. A la  
espalda llevaba una mochila negra con muchas reparticiones. Raymon  
calculo que allí debería de haber estado el Trecko.  
Así que tu también vas a la copa mundial de cartas pokemon? - preguntó  
Carlo  
Si, así es. Mi mazo planta es invencible. -  
Nosotros estábamos jugando una partida pero de repente irrumpiste en el  
silencio.-  
Bueno, los dejo terminar -  
5. No, espera, puedes ir con nosotros, hay un río a unos kilómetros, no  
podrás cruzarlo. Carlo me ofreció llevarme, si quieres puedes venir con  
nosotros. -  
Genial!. -  
Pero antes, me tienen que ayudar a terminar mi trabajo - Bueno, no hay problema -dijo el muchacho- estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de  
tareas -  
¿ Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó Raymon.  
Franco, me llamo Franco. -  
Yo soy Raymon, y él es Carlo. Ven pasa, tendremos que trabajar duro. -  
12. Tienes agua para mi Trecko ? - Preguntó Franco a Carlo.  
Si, damelo -  
Franco le entrego el Trecko que aun pataleaba y chillaba. Carlo lo tomo  
del cuello y lo llevo adentro.  
Listo, mi padre se encargara de el - Los tres amigos trabajaron duro y terminaron el trabajo mucho más rápido  
que el tiempo estimado. Para celebrar tomaron un almuerzo de tarta de queso con jugo de frutas y  
bollos caseros. A las 12:30 en punto partieron a Biols.  
Cruzaron por la parte trasera de la granja de Carlo donde había un  
afluyente del río Func, el divisor de Laicep con la Costa del Silencio.  
No conocía este río, y hace 11 años que vivo aquí- dijo Franco. Para ser sinceros, cuantas veces fuiste a Costa del Silencio?- Dijo Carlo  
Ejem, ^^, nací ahí, pero a los dos años me mude hacia Laicep. Mi padre  
trabajaba en el centro pokemon de Costa del Silencio como técnico, y le ofrecieron mejor sueldo a cambio de que se mudara a Laicep. Era muy pequeño cuando cruce el puente. Y en los 11 años que viví en Laicep, me maneje con  
lo que había en la ciudad. Nunca fui a Costa del Silencio - Bueno, veamos, todos tienen todo lo necesario, sus mazos, mochilas, etc.?-  
Sip -  
Por supuesto. Espera..... Trecko !!! - Los tres se dirigieron de vuelta a la granja que estaba a unos metros de  
allí.  
Trecko estaba sumido en un sueño muy profundo. Trecko !, Casi té olvido - Grito Franco irrumpiendo en la escena del living  
de la casa de los padres de Carlo.  
En tu casa te enseñaron a golpear niño? - preguntó el padre de Carlo.  
Franco estaba besando a Trecko en la frente  
Trecko, mi Trecko bonito, no te gritare nunca más, lo prometo -  
Te hice una pregunta. ¿ En tu casa te enseñaron a golpear? -  
Ejem ^^, sip, pero, mi Trecko corría peligro - Peligro?. Lo cuide como a mi hijo. Esta perfecto. Solo se asusto y salto.  
Créeme hijo, sé más de pokemons de lo que te imaginas. -  
Gracias señor. Disculpe la molestia - 6. Seguro de que no-té falta nada Franco?, No pienso volver - dijo Carlo.  
No, ahora esta todo, mochila, Trecko, mazo, sip, nada ^^ -  
La cabeza? -  
Todos se rieron.  
¬¬ Muy gracioso Raymon -  
Los tres amigos se pusieron en marcha. Caminaron otros tres metros más para llegar al afluyente del río. Allí había un bote de madera con muchos  
años encima. Franco se subió al bote con su Trecko en sus brazos.  
Raymon le siguió y se sentó enfrente del. Carlo subió a la proa y tomó  
los remos. Bueno, tenemos unos cuantos minutos de viaje, pero créanme, el paisaje vale  
la pena.  
Los tres amigos emprendieron viaje a Biols a la decimonovena copa del  
mundo de cartas pokemon.  
  
Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo de la Travesía de las Cartas Pokemon. Porfis escriban alguna review que no escribo en vano ^^. Espero hacer él  
capitulo tres pronto donde los tres amigos partirán a la Costa del  
Silencio donde un trío no muy amigable los sorprenderá. El siguiente  
capítulo tendrá a algunas estrellas invitadas.  
Salu2: Raymon 


	3. El trío anónimo en Costa del Silencio

La Travesía de las Cartas Pokemon  
Capítulo 3  
  
LA TRAVESÍA EN COSTA DEL SILENCIO  
  
Escenas del capítulo anterior ^^:  
  
Raymon y Carlo no pudieron terminar el duelo porque un muchacho irrumpió en la tranquilidad. Ese muchacho se llamaba Franco, el también iba a la copa  
de cartas pokemon. Ahora los tres están camino a Costa del Silencio.  
  
Carlo tiene razón - pensó Raymon - el paisaje es verdaderamente hermoso -.  
El bote avanzaba por el río y Costa del Silencio se hacia cada vez más  
próxima. Las verdes campiñas eran el paisaje predominante. Pokemons  
salvajes vagaban por ellas. No había signos de civilización excepto  
algunas cabañas, que Raymon dedujo que estaban deshabitadas. - ¿ Ven esas  
casas ?. Es el centro de Laicep. Era un pueblito mucho mas chico que  
Devon sin lugar a duda. - ¿ Falta mucho ?- preguntó Franco. - No, unos  
kilómetros más -. Raymon pensaba acerca de la copa. Se imaginaba  
levantando el trofeo y todo el publicó ovacionándolo. Sería muy duro el  
camino a seguir pero todo con un poco de esfuerzo se lograría. - Bueno,  
alli esta, Costa del Silencio - dijó carlos señalando unos edificios  
distantes. Aquella era una ciudad, una verdadera ciudad, no se semejaba  
en lo más mínimo a Devon. Había edificios muy pero muy altos. Era una  
metrópolis. A unos metros se logro divisar un muelle muy mal tratado por  
los años. - Hasta aquí llegamos, dejaremos el bote aquí -. En el muelle  
había un viejo con un pokemon al lado. Raymon logró distinguir al  
pokemon. Era un zigzagoon.  
- Viajeros curiosos, un tesoro, un tesoro se interpondrá en su camino. Si  
se apresuran lo encontraran.  
-¿ Quien es usted ?-. Mi nombre no importa, un tesoro los espera, se los aseguro - . Franco se frotó la sienes con el dedo. - Todos dicen eso hijo, pero no es así, no estoy loco -. Como lo supo ?, usted es ciego -. No solo se mira con los ojos-. Carlo ancló el bote. Señor, me cuidaría el bote ? -. Disculpa hijo, soy ciego, no puedo ver -. Pero usted dijo...... Yo digo muchas cosas niño.  
Los tres amigos pasaron por atrás del viejo con su zigzagoon.  
- No se olviden, un tesoro esta esperando por ustedes - Si señor, ya nos lo mencionó -  
Los tres siguieron caminando por el muelle. El viejo gritaba cosas acerca  
del tesoro. En mi opinión, esta L-O-C-O, loco de remate - comentó Franco. Sip, me parece que todos pensamos igual - dijó Raymon.  
Antes de la rambla de Costa del silencio había una playa atestada de  
gente donde tuvieron que pasar esquivando pelotas playeras, gente tirada  
en el piso, frisbees, etc. Un niño jugaba con un Mightyena, la evolución  
del Pochyena. Cruzaron la playa entera y subieron por una escalinata que  
la conectaba con el resto de la ciudad. La rambla estaba muy transitada.  
Coches pasaban para arriba y para abajo y por la vereda gente pasaba  
corriendo, caminando, paseando a sus pokemons, etc. Yo nací acá ?. Todo lo que me perdí !! __ - Miren, un espectáculo allí ! - dijo Raymon señalando a un restaurant.  
Un cartel indicaba, hoy a las 14:30hs, el Trío Anónimo. Veamos de que se trata -  
Raymon, Franco y Carlo cruzaron la calle corriendo pero con mucha  
precaución. Se disponían a entrar cuando un hombre de traje negro y  
lentes de sol se les interpuso en el camino. Solo se aceptan mayores - Pero si somos mayores, yo tengo, ejem, 13 años !! - inqurió Franco.  
Raymon y Carlo miraron a Franco con cara de rencor. 1. ¬¬. Disculpe a mi amigo señor, es muy gracioso. Nosotros somos el Trío  
Anónimo. - Pero si apenas son las 13:15 ! - Va cuestionar al trío anónimo ? - No, no, disculpe usted señor, pasen, pasen. - Quien es el trío anónimo ? - preguntó Franco Ni idea - Dijo Raymon -.  
Loss tres amigos se dirigieron a la barra. Tres cervezas de manteca por favor. - pidió Raymon. No es que las cervezas de manteca solo se sirven en Hogsmeade ? - ^^, es un Fic Franco, todo es posible - Ok ^^.- Aquí tiene, tres cervezas de manteca -  
De repente un hombre de traje gris oscuro, corbata italiana de seda y el  
pelo negro largo recogido con una cola a la espalda entro corriendo en el  
bar. Lo atraveso corriendo entre mesas y sillas y llego a donde estaban  
sentados los tres amigos. Los estaba buscando, al fin llegaron !. El hombre de la puerta me dijo que eran el trío anónimo. Yo hable con su representante por telefono. Discúlpenme, no me presente, mi nombre es Nigel, manager de estrellas. - Disculpe - dijo Franco -, pero nosotros no somos el trío anónimo - Je. Je, je, je, je, muy chistoso, vengan, adelantaremos la actuación - No, señor, hay un error, no somos el trío anónimo. - Si, ^^ muy chistoso. ¿ En cuánto habíamos quedado ?. 70.000 o 75.000. - Raymon se adelantó: Hubo un error, eran 175.000. - Ah !, que error, disculpen, no volvera a suceder. Bueno muchachos, muestren de que estan hechos ! - Raymon !!, que hacemos - preguntó a Raymon entre dientes. Franco, canta conmigo, y tu Carlo, Baila. Luego contaremos chistes -  
Nigel les hacia señas con los brazos señalándoles un claro que había  
entre las mesas. Raymon subió primero y se coloco en el medio del  
escenario. Franco y Carlo se pusieron a los costados.  
Nigel subió con ellos y se paro enfrente de Raymon. Y con ustedes , el magnifico, el increíble... TRÍO ANÓNIMO !! - 1, 2, 3 -  
Raymon y Franco empezaron a cantar: Help !, I need somebody. Help !, no just anybody. Help ! I wanna need someone.. HELP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. When I was younger so much younger than today... -  
A todo esto Carlo bailaba una salsa que no tenía nada que ver con el  
ritmo.  
Toda la gente hacía palmas y ovacionaba al trío anónimo. Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !!!, larga vida al trío anónimo !! - Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp.. - Bravo, ídolos !!. Clap, clap, clap, clap. -  
Carlo seguía moviéndose al compás de una salsa que cantaba entre dientes. Carlo - le susurró Raymon tocándole el hombro.  
Franco anunció: - ahoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, CHISTES !!! -  
Todos aplaudieron. Raymon dijo: ¿ Cual es el e pokemon más tonto ?.... PIKACHU, porque dice Pika, Pika pero no se rasca. ^^. -  
La reacción del público fue diferente. Que se muera !!, basura, nadie se mete con Pikachu, cerebro de trufa, gordo atrofiado.... -  
La gente había empezado a tirarle cosas a Raymon como restos de pollo, ensalada de tomate, puré, etc. SILENCIO !! - Gritó Nigel.- seamos generosos y dejémoslo en paz, es un niño, no sabe lo que dijo. Corran - le susurró Raymon a Franco.  
Raymon no tuvo que decirlo dos veces cuando Franco y Carlo salieron  
corriendo del restaurant, Raymon hizo lo mismo al instante. SE ESCAPAN !!, AGARRENLOS - gritó un cliente.  
Todos se pararon y salieron por la puerta pero los tres amigos ya estaban  
escondidos en un local vecino al restaurant. Ese local era un Pokemon  
Shop. UFF !, estuvo cerca - Ni lo digas - A dónde vamos ahora ? - dijó Franco mirando a Carlo. Porque me preguntas a mi ?, no se me todo el continente de memoria.  
Raymon se había dirigido al mostrador. Un mapa del continente por favor - Aquí tienes, seran 34& - Sírvase señorita -  
Raymon pagó el mapa y se dirigió de vuelta con sus amigos. EL DINERO !!!, nos olvidamos de cobrar - No importa, traje de mi casa, tenemos aproximadamente 2.660 &. - Pero podríamos haber ganado 175.000& !!!!! - No importa, 2660& es más que suficiente .-  
El tiempo pasaba y los tres amigos caminaban por las calles recoriendo  
Costa del Silencio. Parecía mentira que hubiera una ciudad tan grande  
entre tanto campo. Que horas son Carlo - 18:30. Que necesitabas ? - Nada, la curiosidad me carcomía ^^ - ¬¬ -- Bueno gente según este mapa, Biols esta a 42km y hay otro río que divide, pero también aquí hay un símbolo que muestra alquiler de barcas, así que no nos preocupamos - Perfecto - dijeron a dúo Franco y Carlo Me parece que tendremos que hacer un impás para comer y dormir, mañana a primera hora continuaremos. ¿ Qué les parece ? - Perfecto. - Según el mapa, en las afueras de la ciudad hay una posada, les parece dormir ahí ? - Sip, por mi -  
El sol se ocultaba y la ciudad se hacía cada vez menos céntrica. Carlo  
diviso un cartel oculto en la espesura que decía: 200m- POSADA DE DOÑA  
ROSA Miren amigos, aquí esta el cartel indicador, sigamos por aquí. - Dicho sea de paso, ¿ Quién era el trío anónimo ? - preguntó Franco. Ni idea -  
Caminaron 150 m cuando divisaron una casona rústica con techo de paja  
color terracota. Algunos metros más adelante, lograron distinguir en el  
estacionamiento, una camioneta se hallaba estacionada. En el lado  
izquierdo se podía leer: "TRANSPORTE OFICIAL DEL TRÍO ANÓNIMO". Miren eso !!!. es la camioneta del Trío Anónimo, que hacemos ? - No nos reconocerán, así que entremos. -  
Cruzaron el estacionamiento pasando por al lado de la camioneta. Subieron  
unos escalones que daban a un pórtico de madera. Golpearon una gran  
puerta de madera con dos vidrios y cortinas amarillas. Una señora de pelo  
color tiza salío a recibirlos: Si ? - Buenas noches señora, buscamos alojamiento - Ah si, pasen por aquí -  
Aquella casa era increíblemente grande, del techo colgaba una araña muy  
añeja. En una mesa estaban sentadas tres personas, un hombre y una mujer  
de pelo violeta con un Meawth. Malditos mocosos !!!, nos sacaron nuestros minutos de fama, que haremos ?. - No lo se, pero si tengo a uno de ellos aquí.... - Meawth agarro un tenedor y lo clavó con furia en la mesa circular volcando el contenido de un vaso -  
Franco grito: Aghhhhhhhh, no, ahí no -  
Todos voltearon hacia el. Que dijiste ? - Mi amigo dijo, que eso diría ¬¬. - Ah, ok. - Sigan, sigan, no tengo todo el día niños !!  
La mujer los hizo subir por una escalera de madera desgastada que daba a  
un corredor con puertas en los costados. Caminaron todo el pasillo y la  
mujer los hizo entrar en la habitación del final. Aquí es, buenas noches. -  
Franco durmió en la cama grande, la idea era que Franco y Carlo durmieran  
allí, pero Carlo se negó rotundamente por lo que durmió en el piso usando  
la mochila de Franco como almohada. Trecko durmió con Franco y Raymon  
durmió sentado en un sillón. No les dio para hablar nada porque estaban  
demasiado cansados así que cuando apenas tocaron la almohada cayeron  
dormidos.  
  
LADYS AND GENTLEMAN: Batí mi Record !!!, nunca antes había escrito tanto. Tengo algunas aclaraciones que las voy a plantear como un glosario:  
  
El viejo loco del muelle- Este viejo, es una parodia de un libro y una película. La película esta basada en el libro, por lo que mate 2 pájaros de un tiro. La película es "DONDE ESTAS HERMANO ?" y el libro es "LA ODISEA". El libro creo que no haga falta que lo explique ¬¬, pero por las dudas, es una historia escrita por Homero, un escritor griego del siglo, del siglo, no importa ^^. DONDE ESTAS HERMANO ?, es la versión moderna, es una película cómica actual, que recrea LA ODISEA en los 30`s. Les recomiendo verla. Pero bueno, ¿ Quién es el viejo ?, el viejo en la película es un hombre, que les dice a los tres prófugos (que no les digo quienes son para que la vean ^^) que encontraran un tesoro.  
  
Cervezas de Manteca- Es una bebida que se sirve en la taberna de Hogsmeade, el único pueblo inglés donde todos sus habitantes son magos, según J.K Rowling, la autora de Harry Potter.  
  
Hogsmeade- Único pueblo inglés donde todos sus habitantes son magos, según J.K Rownling, la autora de Harry Potter.  
  
Nigel- Nigel fue el representante del cuarteto vocal de Homer Simpson, "LOS BORBOTONES" (versión Latina) o los "SOL-FA-MI-DAS" (versión española).  
  
Trío Anónimo- Si vieron la primer serie pokemon, se daran cuenta que el Trío Anónimo es el nada más ni nada menos que El Equipo Rocket. &- Es el símbolo del teclado mas parecido a el símbolo de los juegos de Gameboy Advance, Pokemon Rubí y Pokemon Zafiro.  
  
Bueno gente, les tengo una mala noticia: LA SERIE NO VA A SEGUIR PORQUE NADIE ME PUSO UNA REVIEW, ASI QUE NO SE SI ESCRIBO PARA ALGUIEN O PARA MI MISMO. ASÍ QUE LA SERIE SE QUEDO AHÍ HASTA QUE ALGUIEN ME DE SEÑALES DE VIDA PONIENDO UNA REVIEW. NO SE LO TOMEN A MAL.- Salu2: Raymon 


End file.
